sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
365 (song)
| format = | recorded = | genre = * Pop * house * dance-pop * electropop | length = | label = Interscope | writer = * Anton Zaslavski * Katy Perry * Daniel Davidsen * Corey Sanders * Peter Wallevik * Caroline Ailin * Mich Hansen | producer = * Zedd * Cutfather * PhD | chronology = Zedd | prev_title = Lost in Japan (Remix) | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = Good Thing | next_year = 2019 | misc = }} }} "365" is a song by Russian-German music producer Zedd and American singer Katy Perry. It was released on 14 February 2019 along with its music video, directed by Warren Fu. Background In August 2018, Zedd was the opening act of Perry's Witness: The Tour in Australia and New Zealand. While on tour, the pair worked together on new music, although Zedd was unsure at the time if the collaboration would result in any material. In January 2019, there were rumors about the upcoming release of the song, which was eventually leaked. It was later registered with Universal Music Publishing Group in February, and the song then appeared registered on Shazam before being removed and re-added again. On February 13, Zedd and Perry began sending emojis to each other on Twitter before Zedd shared the trailer for the video. Critical reception Brittany Spanos from Rolling Stone complimented the track and described it as a "breezy, hypnotic love song". Winston Cook-Wilson, in his review for Spin, wrote that "365" was "a featherweight piece of pop-house that luckily does not sound like every other Zedd song the producer has released in recent memory". Michael Love Michael of Paper praised "365", calling it "a pretty solid pop tune from Zedd and Perry, which of course, is what also helps you stay till the end." According to Mike Nied from Idolator, it had been "perfectly tailored for a Valentine's Day release" with its "sugary sweet lyrics". Chart performance In the US, "365" debuted and peaked at No. 86 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, spending a single week on the chart. Additionally, the song reached number 1 in Israel and Bulgaria, Top 10 in Lebanon, Top 20 in Estonia, Mexico (Airplay) and Top 40 in Australia, the United Kingdom, The Netherlands, Scotland, Czech Republic, Romania, Slovakia, Slovenia and Ireland. Music video The music video, directed by Warren Fu, was released alongside the song on 14 February. It depicts Perry as a robot and Zedd as a human test subject, where an experiment is conducted to test the two living together. The robot starts falling in love with him, but he does not love her back and distances himself from her. She begins to malfunction because of her heartbreak and is deprogrammed. Reception Michael Love Michael of Paper acclaimed the themes and cinematography of the music video. He commented: "Definitely worth crying over if that's what society comes to." Corinne Heller from E! News noted that in the video, "Katy Perry plays a creepily obsessive android." Sam Moore of NME described the video as "sci-fi-indebted". Idolator s Mike Nied praised it as "essential viewing". Conversely, Winston Cook-Wilson of Spin stated that "Mostly, one just wonders if the money could have been spent better." Credits and personnel Credits adapted from Tidal. * Zedd – songwriter, producer, mixer, studio personnel * Katy Perry – vocals, songwriter * Daniel Davidsen – songwriter * Corey Sanders – songwriter * Peter Wallevik – songwriter * Caroline Ailin – songwriter * Mich Hansen – songwriter * Cutfather – producer * PhD – producer * Mike Marsh – mastering engineer, studio personnel * Ryan Shanahan – engineer, studio personnel Charts Certifications Release history References Category:2019 singles Category:2019 songs Category:Katy Perry songs Category:Zedd songs Category:Song recordings produced by Cutfather Category:Songs written by Katy Perry Category:Songs written by Zedd Category:Songs written by Daniel Heløy Davidsen Category:Songs written by Caroline Ailin Category:Songs written by Cutfather Category:Songs written by Peter Wallevik